strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:36. The Descent
In this mission, you (the player) will be teaming against The Pig. The very same Pig who is the right hand man of the Wolf. The guy who killed your father in the previous game. Also this is the same Pig who really seemed to like the idea of killing the playable character of the previous game... I don't get it either. Against you are two Snakes and Two Richard Jordans. Somehow your enemies figured out how to clone themselves and The Pig for some reason is going against the underlings of the man he fears and needs your help. Crusader Trial is weird. This is a Crusader Game where the AI has a 2000 gold advantage against the Player. There is a Snake to the left of you (Duc Beauregard) who complicates matters. Due to the gold advantage the AI also start off with more troops, which further complicates matters with Duc Beauregard. Start the game by building a tower you feel good with and quickly send starting archers to fight Beaureguard to the left keep to keep. I would recommend doing this mission as an arabian lord since Arabian Archers shoot faster and are sturdier than the european variety. Be sure to keep some for yourself. I would recommend sending a shield or two to protect the Archers keep to keep fighting Beauregard from return fire and extend their survivability. If you can make the money quickly, sending some Crossbowmen might be a good idea to help keep Beauregard pinned down. I would recommend using Iron for gold here, I used stone but the blue snake burned it (although Pig's waterboys put it out). When you have Beauregard pinned down quickly set up a defense. Something you have to learn is that the snake is a rather good harasser (think of a weaker Caliph in that regard... INFIDEL!) and while Richard Jordan isn't much of a harraser he is arguably the best attacking AI in the game and regular Archers usually do not cut it to defend against him. I would recommend Fire Balistas to defend against the first Richard Jordan attack. The second Richard Jordan will probably be beating up your best friend the Pig. I would recommend sending money to Mr. Oink when you stablize as the other Snake and the Richard Jordan will probably hurt Piggy's economy pretty bad and probably neuter him. Be sure to ALWAYS Look Here and Listen to how many troops Richard Jordan has in his castle, to be able to anticipate his brutal attacks. Either way appearing offline will not stop the attacks from the Richard Jordan close to you. Instead do not be afraid to move your lord if the initial attacks become rough. In my playthrough (seen above) my lord would have been beaten with a pistol grip by the enemy swordsmen if I didn't move him out the way. I would recommend building a Cathedrial as soon as possible when your Economy starts flourishing, as Monks can help defeat the snake and be used for a last minute defense. Also the guaranteed popularity boost of at least +2 for the initial one built will pay for the expensive building over the course of the game. I send the 7 Arabian Swordsmen to kill Duc Beauregard when Richard Jordan began his first attack on me. The 500 gold was helpful. I made a tower in the Oasis area to defend my wheat farm from the Snake's and Lionheart's troops. Use gatehouses so Richard doesn't send bulky troops to power through your archers and hir your archers in the kneecaps. Once stabilized and enduring Richard Jordan's second stream I built up an army and took care of the second snake. He can be overpowered rather easily and simply send in your Melee troops of choice to take care of the snake like a second mortgage. Now, here is the thing about Richard Jordan. While he is a devastating attacker, he is a rather weak defender. It wouldn't be much of a bad idea to await his next onslaught of Wendy's Chilli (attack) and then counter attack after he doesn't have his offense to act like defense. Be careful of the tower defense as they can be problematic either way. Simply destroy his tower defenses, weaken his swordsmen and go in for the kill. Then rinse and repeat and that will be the stream for today.